The Prince of Hell's Revenge
by NovaAmandaGrayson
Summary: Magnus gets hurt for once instead of Alec and the team have to fight a very different kind of demon to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back, Alec should've seen that something was wrong.

He'd woken up to an empty bed for four mornings straight, and always found Magnus in the same place: at the dining table with a coffee or martini. He'd refused to accept Magnus's light excuses: "It is happy hour somewhere" but still managed to let it go. He'd known Magnus had been off for a while, but he hadn't persevered to find out why.

That was his mistake.

It had been a mind-numbingly long day at the Institute and Alec had finally been relieved of duty so he could go home. He realised with a jolt as he crossed the church threshold that the Institute had once been his home but now - home was with Magnus. And all he wanted to do was be there, with all the tiny things that made it home - Magnus's makeup all over the bathroom floor, his clothes mixing with Magnus's in their wardrobe, and how he now knew everything's place in the kitchen and how to use the shower. Alec jogged up the stairs to the loft and let himself in.

"Mags? You home?"

The following silence told him no: the warlock was probably out visiting a client. The entire loft was filled with beautiful warmth that Alec relaxed into, letting his fists unclench and shoulders down. He dropped his bow and quiver by the door and wandered into the living room, stretching and yawning. His blue eyes, the colour of the hottest fire, swept lovingly around the room, at all of the antiques and trinkets on the shelves. Two wine glasses stood on the coffee table, but untouched: the bottle's seal had not been broken. Magnus's favourite jacket lay over the sofa arm. He would never leave without it on.

"Magnus?"

Alec went to the kitchen door and felt his breath catch as he clapped eyes with a smashed plate and bowl, lying in pieces, abandoned on the tiled floor. The stillness of said kitchen was enough.

"Magnus!" A small exhale echoed through from the bedroom. Alec felt energy surge through his legs and he rushed in and saw a hand sticking out from the side of the bed on the floor, the nails painted midnight black. The white carpet was now stained red, shimmering - of course it was shimmering. This was Magnus. Magnus was bleeding.

"Oh god, Magnus." Alec rounded the corner and found his lover half-awake on the floor of their bedroom, his wrists bent and bone exposed to the air. His cat-eyes were showing, glazed over with pain but still a tiny spark of consciousness had decided to stay.

"Alexande-"

"No, no, no, shush." Alec pulled Magnus up onto his lap and cradled his head with one hand, the other hovering hesitantly over his stomach where the hilt of a knife protruded. "I have to call Jace and Izzy." Keeping Magnus steady, he dialled and tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder and took hold of the knife hilt. The small part of the blade that could be seen glistened with blood - Magnus had already tried to pull it out. Alec's heart tore.

"Hey, Alec. Is something wrong?" Jace's voice sounded strangely demonoid over a phone but Alec didn't think he would appreciate being told that. Beneath him, Magnus was trying with all his might to keep his eyes open, his face flushed from exertion and growing fever. Alec ran his hands through his hair as he explained everything he could to his parabatai.

"Magnus is hurt, really badly hurt, and I don't know what it is or what to do. There's a knife-"

"Alec, slow down. Me, Clary and Iz are on our way, just do everything you can to keep him awake, do you hear? Call Catarina, get her to portal over, she can help too. I'll see you in a minute, brother, hold on."

Jace rang off and Alec could picture him dressing hurriedly, shouting next door to Izzy and charging down the corridor to find Clary. Realising he didn't know Cat's number, he slid Magnus's phone from his jeans pocket and keyed in the pass code he knew by heart. He found her contact and put it on speakerphone, then threw the phone aside and looked straight into the beautiful cat-eyes of his dying boyfriend.

Magnus felt everything stop as he locked eyes with Alexander. He had always loved the colour of his eyes - it was what had set him apart from other Shadowhunters in the first place - they were blue, the blue that takes artists days of mixing and layering to achieve, the blue that turned turquoise in sunlight and silver in moonlight. He could sense the presence of Alec's hand on the handle of the weapon embedded in his stomach, jolting it painfully, making his breath turn ragged and wet. But the pain - the pain he had been in and felt before he had first heard Alec enter - did not compare. Part of that pain was the fear that Alec would find him dead, and knowing what that would do to him was unbearable. If he died now, at least it would be in his arms.

In the background, Cat was carefully explaining to Alec what he had to do. She was finding a place to portal but with the time Magnus probably had left, the seconds it took her to do so were crucial.

"Where's the knife?"

"In his stomach. I think it's blocking the blood loss but-"

"Alec. You need to get that knife out now. Blood loss I can deal with, but that knife could be poisoned. Remember we don't know who did this yet."

"What do I do?"

"Is Magnus awake?"

"Yes, but only just."

"Okay-"

The phone cut off as a tsunami of sound appeared in the living room. Catarina leapt out of the portal and shot to Alec's side. Her hands were sparking with magic: she took Magnus's wrists and draped them over his chest carefully, sure not to touch the exposed bone. Magnus growled slightly in pain and objection but as soon as his friend's magic surrounded them, he let out a breath and Alec felt him relax more. Under his pigmented skin and tan, he was pale as day, his makeup smudged and energy drained. Slowly, the cracked bones righted themselves and the skin of his wrists resealed, the cuts disappearing. Even with his hands healed, he would have to depend on Cat and Alec for help. And Jace, Clary and Izzy.

There was a frantic knock on the door that Alec recognised as Izzy's: Cat used her free hand to push him up to answer it. He dashed away from the door as soon as it was open, wanting to get back straight away, and felt his siblings and friend right behind him. Jace was by his parabatai's side as soon as he saw Magnus, knowing Alec would break if left alone. But looking further, he saw something was wrong.

"That knife is poisoned." He recognised the way the poison made a warlock's blood react: where it came into contact with the deadly metal, it turned darker and thickened. "Cat, we need to take it out. I'll do it, but can you..?"

Catarina knew exactly what he meant, and nodded, turning to Clary and Izzy, who had brought everything under the name of medical supplies with them, mundane and magical. She had plenty of magic left, but healing her friend would drain it very quickly.

"Clary, I need you to be beside me incase I need to take your strength. Isabelle, just… Get Alec to distract him and try to keep him still."

Alec looked up briefly at his name: his eyes were watery. Beneath him, Magnus was biting down on his lip, gripping his boyfriends' arms tight. Alec nodded to their instruction and started repeatedly running his hands through Magnus's hair, softening it in comforting motions. A word formed quietly just outside of his boyfriends' mouth so just Alec could hear it:

"Alexander?" The word was uncertain, disjointed, but it meant everything to Alec. His full name, and who he really was to Magnus. Alexander.

"Alexander," he nodded. "That's me, I'm here, love, just hold on. We're gonna fix you up, okay? I just need you to be strong for a little while longer, and then I'll be with you."

The realisation and dread crept into the golden irises of the warlock's marked eyes, but not before Jace could pull the knife from his body.

Alec could not imagine a sound worse than what he heard then. As a child, many sounds had scared him: the usual ones that made everyone's skin crawl: fingernails on a chalkboard, metal on ceramics, and for him, other sounds, subtle sounds, like the scratch of two weapons meeting in a battle. But this was unimaginable. His beautiful, sassy, hilariously camp boyfriend was in agony beside him, and the sound falling from his mouth left Alec with tears blurring his vision. Jace dropped the knife, his fingertips stained with blood and rubbed his parabatai's back comfortingly as both Alec and Magnus cried into each other. Catarina was holding him down with her magic but it was depleting fast. She ripped away her friends shirt revealing the bloody hole and immediately her magic sparked with anger, back to full strength.

"We have to find whatever did this," she spat as the wound healed. "This poison… Without knowing the type I won't be able to get rid of it, only slow it down. I'm not gonna heal him properly because if the wound closes then we can't draw the poison out."

"Me and Jace can try and track them using the knife," Clary offered. Cat nodded.

"Go," she said, but when Izzy got up to follow them, she took her arm to stop her. "Alec needs you here right now. Look at him."

Alec was rocking Magnus in his arms, his tone of the softness only meant for his boyfriend, completely devoted and heartbroken at the warlock's pain. Izzy took Jace's place rubbing her brother's back and shoulders.

"He'll be okay, big brother," she whispered. "They're tracking whoever did it now. That idiot doesn't know it yet, but they messed with the wrong warlock."


	2. Chapter 2

Catarina couldn't stay. She was knelt beside Alec with her life-long friend in front of them, trapped inside feverish sleep. Isabelle was flitting in and out of the bedroom, constantly on the phone with Jace or Clary.

Her loud voice could be heard clearly from where Cat knelt.

"Where are you now? What d'you mean the tracking isn't working?"

"Keep trying. If it's really a dead end, come back and Alec and Jace can parabatai track."

Izzy hung up for the third time that evening, and came back into the room. Cat stood up, feeling her loss of magic making her dizzy.

"Isabelle, I have to go."

Izzy looked dismayed, but Cat continued.

"I have to get back to Madzie, she'll be wondering where I am. Izzy, I don't want to leave, but…"

Isabelle took her hand and replied softly. "I get it. Magnus loves her just as much as you, he'd want you with her. Go."

Cat picked up her bag. "I'll be back here at seven tomorrow."

"Thanks. Cat… be careful. We don't know if this thing just wanted to hurt Magnus."

When Cat had left, Izzy filled her position next to her brother. He looked awful, she had to admit. Alec was pale and shaky, with dark circles under his eyes. The solid black outfit didn't help. The only thing about him that wasn't greyscale were his eyes, brighter blue even than usual because of salty tears. They were fixed on Magnus' face, and didn't move when he asked:

"The tracking really isn't working?"

Izzy mentally cursed for speaking so loudly.

"Yeah. Do you feel strong enough to track with Jace?"

"I don't want to leave him."

"You won't have to," Izzy assured. Alec nodded. Izzy patted his shoulders comfortingly, and started to get up. "I'm going to make you tea."

"Iz... ," Alec started as she turned to leave. "He is okay, right? He's not dying?"

Isabelle took her brother's face in her hands. "Alec. I know you're worried. Of course you are, you love him. But I promise he's okay. He's just asleep. Yes, he's injured, but as soon as we find the dolt who did this, we can find the antidote and then he'll be back to normal."

"Easier said than done," Jace's voice called from the door. Alec frowned and went back to watching Magnus. Izzy shot out the bedroom door.

"Perfect timing, as usual, Jace," she said, with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"Are they okay?" Clary asked, elbowing a smirking Jace away.

"There I was trying to convince Al that Magnus would be okay, and then he busts in. 'Easier said than done.' Your parabatai's love is injured, Jace!"

Jace's smiled dropped and he slipped away to see Alec. Izzy hugged Clary suddenly.

"I hate seeing Alec like this. Tell me you have something?"

"I wish I could. The tracking just failed completely, there was no spark, nothing."

"Cat left about five minutes ago."  
"I was going to ask her to look up possible poisons. Some of the worse ones can do pretty twisted things to someone. Magnus doesn't deserve that."

"Whoever did it to him does," Jace said, leading Alec out by his arm. Alec opened his mouth to protest.

"I'll stay with him," Clary said, and disappeared into the bedroom. Alec closed his mouth in surprise, and quirked an eyebrow.

"That was Fray, right?"

Izzy smiled. "Yes. Are you two going to track?"

Jace nodded and took Alec's right hand in his own, with the knife clasped between them. With their tracking runes activated, it should have been easy. In Alec's head, he was doing what would save Magnus.

But it didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary was reading beside Magnus's bed when he woke up. She'd been reading for most of the night, listening to Jace and Alec cursing through their failed tracking attempts, but now she wasn't really focused on the words, she was thinking about how much she liked the warlock. She liked his slightly disturbing obsession with glitter. She liked that he called her Biscuit. And she loved that he loved Alec.

Alec had been so different when she first met him. He never called her by name - she was always Fray, I mean, he still called her that now, but it was out of habit. Clary remembered how much she had disliked him - and smiled when she thought of how much she liked him now. She was still deep in thought, staring at a page, when Magnus groaned.

Clary dropped the book and moved to lean over him.

"Magnus? It's Clary."

Magnus' cat-eyes were showing like they had been when Alec had found him, but the crescent pupils were blown, which panicked Clary more than it should. Weren't dilated pupils a sign of head trauma? She pushed the thought away and looked down at him. For a moment, she wasn't sure he even recognised her, but then-

"Hey, Biscuit."

Clary felt relief flooding her. "Hey. You gave Alec a scare."

She knew it was the wrong thing to say when Magnus looked startled. He strained to sit up and managed maybe a foot before Clary stopped him. Magnus didn't argue - he was already breathing heavily when his head hit the pillow.

"Alec found me," Magnus said hoarsely. "Oh god, is he okay? I thought he was gonna find me passed out.. I tried so hard to-"

"Stay awake?"

Magnus nodded. "Where is he?"

"Just outside. Hang on."

Clary stuck her head around the door, and Magnus heard her call something, followed by quick footfalls, and a split second later Alec was on the bed beside him, with their hands clasped. Clary shut the door discreetly, leaving them alone in the warmly lit room.

"Hey," Alec breathed.

Magnus nuzzled against Alec's arm in response. "I'm so sorry, Alexander."

"What?" Alec turned to look at him. "What for?"

"Biscuit said I scared you when you found me."

Alec chuckled, and motioned for his boyfriend to settle back against him. "I was terrified, Mags. But it was not your fault. By the Angel, you had a knife sticking out of your stomach."  
"I tried to stay awake. I didn't want you to find me unconscious."

"You very nearly were. I'm sorry about the knife, how we had to take it out."

Magnus flinched and his hands went to his still wounded stomach but he nodded. "From what I remember, I would be dead by now if you hadn't."

Alec shushed him and then kissed the top of his head, working his hands through the spikes in his hair. "How's the wound feel?"

Magnus tensed underneath him. "Okay." Underneath the baggy black shirt Alec had dressed him in, he was running his hands over the bandages, which were damp with blood.

Alec sat up to look him in the eye, clearly skeptical. "Can I see?"

When Magnus didn't reply, Alec pulled the hem up gently and ripped the bandage away. His boyfriend flinched and leaned into him, and Alec took in the severity of the injury. The wound was tinged black from the poison, the red blood mingling with it, and it made Magnus' caramel skin look paper pale. Alec rebandaged it tightly and pulled the covers over them both, kicking off his shoes.

"Mags, that poison is gonna spread," Alec breathed into his hair.

"I know." Magnus didn't sound remotely worried, more sleepy. "Alexander, can you tell me one of our stories?"

Alec grinned lovingly. Their 'stories' were dates, funny moments or little things they remembered about each other, and exchanging them was one of his favourite things to do.

"The good luck charm," he said. "The one I bought you after Tokyo. I was just a silly gift, but you still carry it with you everywhere you go. I found it in your jacket pocket earlier. I remember Tokyo so well, I loved it so much. D'you remember the terrace?"

Magnus nodded, but when Alec couldn't see, he frowned, because, actually he didn't remember that at all.

Woo, two updates in one day! (Don't get used to it :) ) Hey guys, this is my first story, so far the response has been more than I ever hoped for, so thank you! Special thank you to daughterofpercabeth417 for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I know where the story is going but like most I am very busy so it may be a short while before I post again. Let's hope Malec makes it through!

N.A x


	4. Chapter 4

The tracking hadn't worked, so Jace resorted to placing the knife in a safe at the Institute. He locked it with heavy hands, feeling the fatigue of the broken night, and his worry for Alec and Magnus weighing him down. He inked an energy rune on his wrist and let the false power take him back to the loft.

It was early morning, and Catarina had arrived by the time Jace got back. She, Clary, and Izzy were sitting at Magnus's dining table with textbooks and scraps of paper spread around them. Jace kissed Clary lightly in greeting, and slipped away to check on his parabatai.

Their bedroom was dimly lit, the jewel colours of the walls and bedding glowing ruby red and sea sapphire, and the couple were curled around each other, clearly asleep. Alec must've fallen asleep sitting up - he was still half-upright, with Magnus's head and shoulders resting on his chest. They were holding hands, and Jace couldn't help but grin when he saw Magnus's lipstick smudging Alec's lips. The warlock was pale, and clearly exhausted but he slept with no pain or worry in his face, only comfort. Jace left as silently as he could.

"How are they?" Izzy asked immediately, as he returned.

"They're fine. Sleeping."

Izzy nodded, and smiled worriedly. "Magnus looked okay?"

"Yeah. We should probably check on that wound in a bit though."

The group went back to scouring the books, and Clary began trying to draw warlock-safe versions of the Curing rune. Every hour, Cat would summon tea and coffee for everyone, and discard useless books. The day passed at snail's pace, until a ruffled Alec appeared supporting Magnus. Aside from the mostly red bandage wrapped around the warlock's stomach, they looked messy and bright. Both of them were smiling as Izzy leapt up to get Magnus to the sofa and the others began to fill them in, and Cat leant her friend back to begin reversing as much of the poison's effects as she could. The black veins around the wound faded but remained present. Alec sat down behind Magnus and put a mug of tea in his hands as he winced, and pulled him back against him, forcing him to relax into Cat's magic. They had established Magnus's own magic was drained, as his cat eyes were permanently showing which caused him to keep them down. Alec had to keep reminding him how beautiful they were before he would make eye contact.

"So, we know whoever did this isn't human or a Downworlder, there were no fingerprints on the knife, and Cat confirmed no traces of warlock's magic," Clary said.

"There were traces of magic though. Powerful enough to be picked up," Cat grimaced, still focused on Magnus.

"So, demon?"

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus's shoulder as Jace spoke. "Nothing we haven't handled before."

"And it would make sense, you can't track a demon, you have to summon them."

"But which one? There are thousands of demons and Greater demons, why would any of them want to hurt.."

"Me," Magnus said quietly. "There are a few who come to mind."

"Who?"

"Any that I've banished, weakened, made vulnerable, or, apparently, betrayed, so quite a few."

"And you don't remember seeing anything?" Izzy pressed.

Magnus had recounted what had happened before Alec had found him. He had been home working, waiting for Alec to return from his late-night mission. The inconvenience of the mission had made them miss dinner, so set out on the coffee table was a bottle of wine to accompany a conjured meal. Magnus was getting out the plates and bowls and was setting them on the side when the first hit came. It was blunt, a wide forceful hit to the back of his head, and the crockery slipped from his grasp as he cried out. He didn't even hear it smash.

When he next woke up, he was sitting against his bedroom wall, and there was a pair of hands covering his eyes, boots pinning his wrists down. He struggled and the wiry body pinning him down hit him across his face, and hissed in a unknown voice, seething with contempt: "Traitor." The snap of his wrists breaking came next.

"At some point, the knife… happened," Magnus had said vaguely. "I asked him why he was doing this and he shut me up."

"So how many of them can shift to human form?" Izzy asked now.  
"The more powerful ones," Magnus answered wearily.

"I'll look up potential Greater Demons at home," Catarina called from the door, shouldering her bag, ready to leave.

"Thanks, Cat. Hug Sweetpea for me."

"Always do."

Izzy grinned. "Sweetpea?"

"Madzie's the sweetest thing alive today, Isabelle. Alexander and I were even thinking of.."

He tailed off when he caught Alec's expression, and became interested with his chipped nails. Clary broke the strange silence with a clatter as her sketchpad hit the wall and slid down it in dejection. Jace picked it up silently as Clary pushed her unruly hair back.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I just… I can't think of it."

Magnus only smiled and offered his hand to her. Clary took it and sat down beside him.

"Biscuit.. You once said to me that your runes, they only come to you under times of immense pressure, that drawing them isn't a tap you can turn on and off. Why would it be any different now?"

"Because it's you!" Clary started crying, which forced Alec to stand up and walk out onto the balcony, wearing his 'I'm not putting up with this' face. Magnus quirked an eyebrow as the balcony door shut.

"My Alexander," he smiled softly. "Forgive him for that."

"He loves you," Clary smiled, tears falling slowly. "We all do."

"I love you too, Biscuit. But you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Jace smirked and stood up to check on Alec. At the same time, Magnus flinched sharply and his hands went unconsciously to the bandage under his shirt. Clary realised and prised his hands away carefully, revealing fresh blood staining the black shirt.

"The poison keeps opening it more," Magnus said uncomfortably.

"You should go back to bed," Isabelle said. "I'll send Al in after you."

"Okay. I assume you lot are staying over?"

Clary wedged herself under Magnus's arm as he got up. "You're not getting rid of us that easily."


	5. Chapter 5

"Cat." Isabelle answered her phone with urgency. While she usually would've have started with: "Hey, Cat. What's up?" She was forcing herself to get straight to the point in case something was wrong.

And a good thing too. The voice on the other end wasn't Catarina's.

"Izzy?" A tiny voice whispered.

"Who is it?" Jace mouthed, from his place on the sofa with Clary. He'd seen his sister frown. Izzy shook her head - she recognised the voice.

"Madzie?"

"Izzy?"

"Madzie, what's wrong?"

"Shh. It'll hear you."

"It? Madzie, where are you?"

Isabelle tucked her phone under her ear and started arming herself with the weapons supply they had brought over.

"At home."

"Where at home?"

Fully armed, Isabelle thumped Jace on the shoulder, shot him a urgent look and threw Clary her blades.

"Madzie, where at home?"

"In the wardrobe. Izzy, can you and Alec come?"

"We're coming. Jace and Clary are with us, you're gonna be okay. Do you know where Catarina is?"

"She won't wake up. Izzy, why won't she wake up?"

Jace registered the panic on Isabelle's face and mouthed: "Cat?"

Izzy nodded, and Jace promptly doubled his pace gearing up.

"Sweetie, I'm going to stay on the phone with you. We're leaving now."

"With Alec?"

Izzy was already next to him, who took the phone from her.

"Hey, sorceress. I'll be there before you know it." He was fumbling with his shoes, and as he slung his bow over his shoulder, he leant down and kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead.

"Someone needs to stay with him," he said to Izzy quickly.

"I will," Jace called. "Clary knows Cat better than me, and Madzie wants you, Al."

A bang echoed from the phone in Alec's hand and he jumped. "Madzie?"

"Shh. It'll hear you."

Alec covered his mouth with his hand, as if afraid his breathing was somehow so loud it could be heard through the phone.

"Okay, it's okay. Alec, what do I do?"

"Clary, can you draw a Portal?"

"Yep," Clary called, as she ran in, her stele already swirling on her palm.

"She's at Cat's, in the wardrobe, in her bedroom."

A golden Portal grew from Clary's hand, made of long, potent strings of magic. The Portal insides were dark, but he could just make out Madzie's wide eyes.

"Alec, go!" Izzy urged.

"We're right behind you," Clary added.

Alec dropped the phone and jumped through the Portal.

He almost crushed Madzie as he landed, slamming his head on the wardrobe door, his long legs curling behind him. Isabelle followed, stopped from whacking her own head only by her brother, and then Clary, who was so small Alec barely noticed her arrival. The Portal was the only thing lighting up the cupboard, and Clary's rune disappeared the second she was through it. Seconds after that, Alec had reached for Madzie and hugged her tightly. The tiny warlock was shaking, dressed in soft blue pyjamas and nothing else. Alec rubbed her hands between his to generate some heat.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. Cat didn't pick me up from school, so I walked back and she wouldn't wake up, and then the front door slammed and-"

"Shh."

Alec covered Madzie's mouth with his palm and hugged her tighter.

From outside of the wardrobe, they could hear the clatter of weapons. By witchlight in the dark space, Clary and Izzy were somehow communicating.

"Alec, stay with Madzie. We're gonna go find Cat. If you hear either one of us speak, come out too."

Usually Alec would have protested, but he was feeling way too protective of the baby warlock beside him. He nodded instead, and after applying Quietude runes, the two girls slipped out of the hiding spot.

"Are we in your room, Madzie?"

The little warlock nodded.

"Okay. Listen, if I have to go and help Catarina, then I want you to stay in- I want you with me. You're gonna hide behind furniture and project your magic to shield you, okay? I'll come and get you when it's safe to move."

Alec considered for a moment, and then reached inside his jacket pocket.

"Where's your hand?"

Madzie touched his arm and he put a tiny, wickedly sharp blade in her palm. "You only use that if you have to. Understand?"

She nodded again, and Alec briefly wondered if he'd done the right thing. He didn't have time to decide before a scream rang out. It was unmistakably feminine, meaning it belonged to either Clary, Izzy or Cat.

"Madzie.. Come on." Alec leapt out of the wardrobe door and blinked in the bright apartment lights. "Get behind that." He pointed to a dresser and once Madzie was safely tucked behind it, ventured into the corridor. He'd been to Cat's before, he knew the layout. Bow already positioned in his hand, he shouldered the kitchen door open and followed the sound through it. It was Cat's sound, his mind had already identified it as Cat's, and while a part of him was horrified, another part was relieved. It was not his sister in enough pain to make a sound.

"Alec!" That was Clary, from the living room. He appeared within seconds of her calling, and almost dropped his bow. An entire section of the room was on fire, almost melting, and dangerously near it, Cat. She was leaning on Izzy, blood dripping from her collarbone where a huge tear was, and thrashing with pain. Clary was quickdrawing Water runes over the walls, which now reminded Alec strongly of magma. The runes were helping, but he needed her attention elsewhere.

"Fray, leave the wall, help me with Cat." They both sprinted over and slung each of Cat's arms around their shoulders. She cried out as her wound was strained but as soon as they had left the hot living room and set her down in the corridor, she was quiet. Clary took one look at the wound and gasped.

"That's the same poison as Magnus." Alec checked and yes, the wound had the same black tinge around the edges, gradually dying the veins darker. Dammit.

"We need to alert all the warlocks."

"Why?"

He looked back through the doorway at the circular section of flames.  
"The demon just left."

Hey guys! I know it's been a while (sorry) but I've been suffering a severe case of writer's block recently. My stories usually come to me in the middle of the night. I hope you enjoy the update, I'm honestly not sure how long this fic will continue for but I do aim to write a conclusion at some point. Reviews are always appreciated, thanks for reading!

N.A x


	6. Chapter 6

The group of five were thrown out of Clary's Portal into Magnus's living room, and Jace had soon joined them to help with Cat. Isabelle was carrying the blue-skinned warlock bridal style, and Alec ushered his sister along.

"There's a spare bedroom next to ours."

He pushed open the door, and Izzy deposited Cat on the bed carefully. Alec rushed to open the windows, feeling the heat of the previous room lingering, while she and Jace cut away the shoulder of Cat's shirt to reveal the wound further, and Jace whistled under his breath.

"We need another warlock."

"On it," Alec called, sweeping Madzie up with one arm and going into his boyfriends room. Magnus was still asleep, his colourful hair floppy from lack of product and lips parted adorably. Alec smiled, and whispered into Madzie's hair:

"Wake him up for me?"

She grinned and jumped up onto the bed.

"Magnus?"

The older warlock shifted and Madzie began to tickle his neck and shoulders. Magnus's mouth twitched, and Alec grinned at his attempt to keep a straight face. He turned away, tapping on his phone to ring the Institute, and seconds later heard laughter, and his warlock's sleepy voice. "Two can play at that game, sweetpea." Madzie's own laughter resonated through the loft, pushing his mouth up into a smile as the call connected.

"Hello, I'd like the Head of the New York Institute please. Alec Lightwood. Ma'am ,there have been two attacks on significant warlocks of New York, Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss. They have both been exposed to the same poison, and she is in a critical state. If you could send a warlock specialised in healing over, and send out an alert to any other warlocks."

There was a pause and in that time, Isabelle sprinted from the spare room and came back with rolls of bandages.

"What? We're talking about the High Warlock, an associate of the Clave. I can't believe this. We're a group of Shadowhunters requesting a warlock, that isn't difficult! Put me through to Robert Lightwood."

Another pause and then-

"Dad! We need your help, Magnus and Catarina are really hurt, we need another warlock to heal them."

Robert said something and Alec felt anger well inside him. He rubbed the Calm Anger rune on the curve of his back in small circles as his father continued.

"I'm ashamed to be recognised as your son," Alec spat. "The Clave truly do prioritise themselves." He finished with a phrase even he considered rude and hung up, then stormed back into his room, where Magnus and Madzie were giggling.

"Hey, you two," Alec kissed Magnus briefly, feeling his anger deflate at the sight of his boyfriend. "How're you doing?"

"Good enough." Magnus was pale and worn, but he moved around easily. "This little one just told me Cat's been attacked."

There was fondness in his voice, but Alec could tell he was desperately worried.

"Yeah. Sorceress, could you go and get Fr- Clary for me?"

When the little warlock had disappeared, Alec spoke hastily, moving to sit beside Magnus, legs over the bedcovers. "She's poisoned, Mags."

"With the-"

"Same poison as you, yeah. And when we arrived, there was a circle of -almost magma, the walls were set alight, they were melting-"

Magnus cried out suddenly and flinched, doubling over his abdomen. At the exact same time, Cat screamed. It was a thousand times more intense than Magnus's outburst, but Alec still panicked.

"Magnus?"

"It's okay." He gasped again, and Cat, in the other room, moaned. "Alec, it'll be a greater demon from hell, literally. Magma, lava, whatever you saw, is heat of hell. Whenever they enter or leave somewhere, heat of hell marks their presence."

He gasped again, and Cat continued to moan. Madzie appeared in the doorway pulling Clary by her hand, her brown eyes scared. The Fairchild took one look at Magnus and her own green eyes grew wide.

"I know what's happening. The poison, I think it's linked them. Whenever Cat hurts badly..." On cue, Cat screamed, and Madzie covered her ears and knelt down, as Magnus flinched again. "So does Magnus," Clary finished.

"Why is Cat hurting that much?"

"I think the first few hours of the poison's effects are the most intense. Magnus was passed out during his."

"So it'll pass?" Magnus strained, clutching at his stomach.

"Yes. But not for a while, I think it might be best if one of us knocked you or Cat out."

Alec raised his hands. "What?"

"Alec, it's gonna be really painful. Even if Cat passes out, her body will still be in pain, and Magnus will still feel it."

Magnus gasped and reached out for Madzie's hand, for both his and her comfort. He folded around her and the two warlocks hugged each other tightly, Madzie burrowing her face in his chest. They remained that way for over ten minutes, during which Alec and Clary left to help Cat. Madzie knew that Magnus was in pain, and for the first time since seeing someone hurt, she wanted to help. The first people she had seen hurt, had been hurt by her. Suffocated by the gills that slit her neck - Madzie had never used her magic for anything deemed good. But now, it was like it had a brain of its own - her magic was different to the other warlocks' she had met, it was different to Magnus's: where his was mostly electric blue, and fiery, hers was silvery white and gentle, but not gentle like cotton, gentle like steam - thin and wispy, but entirely capable of burning you. Her tiny, caramel hands traced up and down his back, leaving her magic to soak into his body and numb however much of the pain it could.

A few minutes later, Madzie remembered what Clary had suggested, and closed her eyes, pushing all her remaining energy into her magic. Magnus felt the feeling in his limbs dissipate.

"Sweetpea?" He mumbled. "What're you doing-"

He fell unconscious before she could tell him. Carefully, Madzie pushed him against the wall and stood up, leaving the room to find Alec or Izzy. She found Clary in the living room instead, realising the Lightwood siblings were out.

"I knocked Magnus out."

Clary looked up from the texts spread over the table and smiled.

"With your magic?"

Madzie nodded solemnly.

"I bet you're exhausted, sweetie. Tell you what, I'll go and get Magnus to bed and you come and curl up here and wait for Iz and Alec. Is that okay?"

Madzie flopped onto the sofa and nodded. Clary threw a blanket over her and left, quickly replaced in the room by Jace, who was carrying a stack of bloody bandages.

"Hey, kid." The Herondale ruffled Madzie's hair fondly, and quickly continued, not finding anything strange with her silence. The baby warlock had never been the most talkative child he knew. But Madzie didn't reply because of that - she was already asleep.

It was two hours before Alec and Isabelle returned late at night. Clary shushed them as they entered, and pointed to Madzie on the sofa. Alec smiled softly. The siblings looked exhausted, not physically, but mentally. Alec had three extra Calm Anger runes scrawled on his forearm: Isabelle had two on her exposed shoulder. Clary hung up Izzy's leather jacket and led them into the dining room, the only room in the loft that was lit. Jace was sprawled across the dining table, seemingly too tired to even draw an Energy tune with his stele. Clary shut the door and kissed Jace's cheek lightly to wake him.

"Hey. Late-night research session."

Alec sat down wearily, and began explaining their time arguing against the Clave. It was an hour before he had finished but the outcome was clear - the Institute and the Clave wouldn't help - they had been left to save the lives of his boyfriend and friend alone.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since the Clave had refused to help.

Both Catarina and Magnus had slept through most of it, their conditions deteriorating, and Alec's worry for his boyfriend spiking almost every hour. Izzy had to keep taking him out of the room.

Progress had been made though - they had found the name of the poison - charmile - a magical herb that could only grow in viciously hot temperatures. It's powder had been coating the blades that had injured Magnus and Cat - now both their wounds were streaked with black blood that crawled up their veins, spreading over their bodies in spidery lines.

In a few days, Magnus was expected to hallucinating, then coughing blood, as the charmile found its way into his lungs and grated away at them from the inside. Catarina would go through the same not long after him. 

"There has to be a cure," Clary said into the silence. She, Jace, Izzy and Alec were sprawled over the dining room table, reading and re-reading the book they had found.

The extract read:

'No medicinal cure is powerful enough to remedy charmile's effects. Theoretically, warlock or demonic magic should be able to reverse it, but no cases of the healer or patient in question surviving the process exist. The poison offers strong resistance to magical and mundane healing.'

"Even if we could find a warlock, they'd have to be willing to risk their life," Izzy said. "And that means risking Magnus and Cat too."

"But this book was written almost a century ago. What if a cure has been found by now? What if someone somewhere knows the easy way?" Clary pressed.

"Then we have to find them," Izzy said. "They'll be Seelie or warlock - someone who's been around long enough to know their stuff. Charmile is a magical herb-" she stressed. "Maybe it's a rare potion ingredient, maybe it only grows in the Seelie realm or a demon dimension, maybe the Silent Brothers have heard of it."

"Or the Iron Sisters?" Jace said, looking back at Izzy, who nodded.

"I can talk to them," she said.

"And doesn't Magnus know one of the Silent Brothers?" Clary said to Alec.

"Brother Zachariah," he nodded. "Tell him what's happening, and he'd do anything to help."

"I'll go," Jace said. He and Izzy were already pulling on jackets and slotting blades into belts.

"Be as fast as you can," Clary said. "I'll keep researching, looking up possible Seelies, warlocks we could talk to."

"Okay," Jace zipped up his jacket and leant down, kissing her lightly. Izzy hugged her brother tight, and then she and Jace left quickly, leaving Clary with research and Alec with his thoughts, which weren't the slightest bit comforting. 

Jace and Isabelle were gone for almost two hours, and Magnus was violently sick, spending that time leaning over the sink with Clary and Alec either side of him. Alec had finally gotten him to bed, and exhausted, he had passed out almost immediately.

Clary was sitting alone in the lounge, talking to Simon on the phone.

"How is he, Fray?"

"I don't even know. Not good. Oh, Si, I'm so worried about him, and Cat."

"I know. I'm sorry I can't be there, I'll try my hardest to sneak away this evening, I promise."

"Thanks. Have you checked the DuMort archives for books on charmile?"

"Yeah, there were a few promising ones, I'll bring them round as soon as the sun goes down."

"Thanks."

"Hang in there, Fray."

Simon rang off, and not a moment later, Jace let himself in with the spare key.

"Clary," He said quietly. She looked up from the table and stumbled into the hall, hugging him tightly.

"Did you get anywhere?" She asked, then trailed off as she noticed a silent brother come in behind him. He was unusual for a silent brother - runed, but not silenced - his mouth wasn't sewn up, and other than the robe, he looked like your average Shadowhunter.

"This is Brother Zachariah. He insisted on coming when he heard about Magnus," Jace explained.

Zachariah nodded at Clary. "Where is he? I believe I may be able to delay the charmile's effects."

Clary nodded. "Thank you," she said, and led him over to their bedroom, knocking lightly on the door.

"Alec, you awake?" She called. "One of the Silent Brothers is here."

"Come in," Alec replied softly. He was sitting upright with Magnus curled at his side, clearly asleep. The warlock's head was resting in his lap, and Alec was stroking his hair. The room was candlelit, casting glimmering shadows on every wall, and Alec's face glittered.

"Brother Zachariah," he said, looking up.

The Silent Brother took down his hood, revealing silver hair, and Alec frowned.

"I recognise you. Also known as James Carstairs, right?"

"Jem." Jem corrected. "Where did you know me from?"

"Insitutute archives, I think. There's a lot on you."

Jem smiled. "That sounds about right."

He knelt down on the floor beside Magnus and felt his forehead with gentle hands.

"How long since the poisoning?"

"Four days."

"Has he been eating?"

"Any fluids come straight back up. And his appetite is barely there."

Jem nodded, and lifted Magnus's shirt, pressing lightly around the wound.

"Have you seen charmile poisoning before?" Alec asked.

"Once. The patient was brought to us, and we were able to delay the effects for quite a while. I'm going to try the same method with Magnus and your friend, Catarina."

"Thank you."

"Of course. He's a very old friend, I'm sure you know."

"Yeah."

"How long have you two been together? If you don't mind my asking."

"A year, just gone," Alec said. Jem's mouth twitched.

"What?" Alec asked.

"He once said he could never love a Shadowhunter. Looks like he was wrong."

Alec smiled, and reached for Magnus's hand, suddenly very protective.

"What're you going to do to him?" He asked quietly.

Jem looked up, surprised.

"I would never hurt him, Alec."

He spoke gently, and with his eyes - looking at Alec with good, genuine intentions.

"Never. I owe him my life, and I'll do everything I can to save his. I promise."

Alec bit his tongue to stop himself from crying - he wasn't sure he could deal with hope right now. All he did was nod, and Jem rose, leaving to talk to Clary and Jace, who were thigh deep in piles of books. 

"I will be able to delay the charmile's progression," Jem said to them.

"How?" Jace asked.

"It's very simple. Potion making without the magic, but it will require these ingredients. Some are quite rare."

Clary looked over his shoulder at the list Jem had written.

"Simon can get ahold of lots of those, they have them at the Hotel DuMort. I'll call him back."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Jace let Isabelle in.

"Hey. Find anything?" He asked.

Isabelle said nothing - she looked stunned and scared, her eyes blank. Jace looked around the room to find himself alone - Clary was on the balcony talking to Simon and Jem had disappeared.

"Iz, is it that bad?" He whispered. "Tell me."

Izzy swallowed. "Charmile only grows in Edom. And there are only two Greater Demons from there that are capable of this. Lilith and.."

"Asmodeus," Alec said. He was standing in the bedroom door, with messy hair and Magnus's bright pink dressing gown wrapped around him. "I have something I should tell you - well, it's Magnus's to tell but he's-"

"You're mumbling, Alec."

"Asmodeus is his father," Alec said loudly. "Alright? His demon parent. So I think that narrows it down as traditionally warlocks don't have the best relationship with their parent."

"How do we kill him?" Jace said.

"We don't unless Magnus says we can. It's still his father. His decision. There are other ways to get rid of demons."

"Banish them beyond their realms."

"Trap them in limbo."

"So we still need to find out more. Why does Asmodeus want this, why not just kill Magnus, instead of poisoning him like this?" Isabelle said.

"Greater Demons are known for their passion for revenge."

Jem had appeared again, holding four cups of tea, which he handed out, setting the last one down on the coffee table for Clary.

"Has Magnus done anything to wrong his father? Anything a demon would consider to be betrayal, or disownment?"

"Not that I know of," Alec said.

"Sorry, who are you?" Isabelle said.

"Iz, this is Brother Zachariah, he's a friend of Magnus's," Jace explained. "He says he can brew a balm that will counter charmile's effects for a while."

"Thank you," Isabelle nodded at him. "Oh, the Iron Sisters! They said that charmile was used a lot by warlocks for necromancy spells, like the one Iris tried to use to bring Jocelyn back."

"Could Iris tell us more?"

Izzy nodded. "I'm sure of it. I set up a meeting with her in an hour."

"You shouldn't go alone, Iz," Alec said.

"Clary and I will go," she said, as Clary came in from the balcony.

"Simon's on his way with the stuff you need, Zachariah," she said. "Where are we going, Izzy?"

"Iris Rousse."

Clary paled slightly, but nodded. "Okay." 

The door swung open again as Simon sped through, smoking slightly.

"Hey," he said breathlessly. "Remind me to allow a few minutes after sunset before leaving." He pulled his bag off his back. "I got your stuff. Some really strange ingredients, rosewood, holy water-" he dropped the vial as his hand started burning. "And a ton of other stuff."

He hugged Isabelle, and then Clary.

"You alright, Fray?"

"Yeah, fine."

"We're going to Iris's, Simon."

"Hang on, what?" Simon exclaimed. "Where she was almost impregnated by an angry demon! Are you crazy?"

"Si, I'll be fine. We're doing this for Magnus."

The vampire's face fell. "How's he doing?"

"He's been sick a lot," Alec said quietly. "The charmile is spreading fast."

"Anything I can do?"

"Help Jace and I with the brewing," Jem said. Simon nodded. "Okay, so what needs doing?"

Jem, Jace and Simon split off from the group to start making the balm, and Alec left the girls to gear up, going back into the bedroom and finding Magnus struggling in his sleep. 

Alec sat down beside him, taking his hands.

"Mags.. I'm right here."

Magnus pushed back against the pillows and cried out. "Alec.. Alexander!"

"I'm right here with you. Come on, baby, wake up."

"Alec! No, please don't hurt him, Alec-" Magnus started crying.

"Wake up, come on," Alec shook him gently, running his hands through his fringe. Magnus cried out again and jarred awake, immediately sitting up and hugging Alec tightly. Alec cradled his head and hugged back.

"Hey. I'm here."

Magnus gave a sob and tightened his grip on his boyfriend. His vest was soaked with sweat and Alec could feel tears wetting his shirt.

"Oh, sweetheart, what were you seeing?"

Magnus shook his head shakily. "No, I can't -"

"Okay, no, never mind, Just hold on to me, I've got you."

"Alec, I'm going to be sick."

They got to the bathroom just in time, and Magnus was horribly sick again. Alec stood behind him, holding his shoulders to keep him upright, and rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Isabelle!" He called, greeted two seconds later by his sister.

"Magnus..," she gasped.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone while we're researching."

"I'll make up the sofa in the lounge," she said.

Magnus coughed and leant back onto Alec, who reached for a flannel to wipe his mouth.

"Better?"

His boyfriend nodded. He was so white he was almost blue.

"Come on then, let's go into the lounge." He took off the dressing down and wrapped it around Magnus, and then lifted him off his feet.

"I'm fine, Alec, put me down," he said weakly.

"Yeah, forgive me if I don't believe you," Alec replied, setting him down on the sofa. "I'm gonna get you a drink."

"I'll be sick again."

"Well, we need to try."

Magnus sat upright for a few moments and then lay down properly, eyes closed and knees hugged to his chest.

"You alright, Magnus?" Clary asked, leaning over him. Magnus murmured, and nodded.

"Dizzy," he breathed.

"Come here," Alec said, kneeling down next to him. "Drink."

Magnus did, and within a minute his grip on Alec's hand loosened and he fell unconscious.

"You put a sedative in the water, didn't you?" Jace said.

"He's having nightmares," Alec replied. "Bad ones."

He looked down at Magnus worriedly for another few moments, and then picked up the nearest book. "Let's carry on, then." 

It was much later at night now. Izzy and Clary has been gone for almost an hour, and Jace and Alec were sat among a sea of books on the lounge floor, with Magnus and Cat asleep on opposite sofas. The pair had settled into a rhythm, checking the temperature of both warlocks every ten minutes, and now Jace was sat worriedly beside Magnus. His fever had soared in the last half an hour.

"Alec, it's worse."

Alec dropped his book immediately and leant over Magnus, feeling his cheeks and forehead.

"Oh, by the Angel. It shouldn't be this bad."

Magnus was burning with the kind of heat that you couldn't shake off, or counter by opening windows. It was the sort of heat that stuck to you like sand on wet skin, and made Alec feel very powerless.

"Is Brother Zachariah ready?"

"I'll go and check," Jace said.

Alec watched Jace go, then looked back down at Magnus, and started shaking. Tiny fragments of memory kept tearing through his head, tormenting him. All the beautiful moments he'd had with Magnus, all the times he had suddenly realised that he was happy, happier than he'd ever been. Singing at the tops of their lungs to Mariah Carey, sliding across the polished floors in their socks and crashing into each other - it seemed impossible that in a few days, maybe even a few hours, Magnus could be gone. And all those happy memories would become sad ones.

Alec looked down at Magnus and started shaking. After a while, he started crying too. 

Hi guys, so I'm aware it's been a very, VERY long time since an update - very sorry, there were all sorts of complications, but basically, I'm back now, aiming to finish this soon. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, reviews are always appreciated!

N.A x


End file.
